


What Do They Know?

by demon_ducks (uruhead)



Category: Game Grumps, Youtube RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Mention of spanking, Messy, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/demon_ducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i got a request on tumblr asking for some suzy & arin domming danny and it just got out of hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do They Know?

Dan's mouth was smeared with lipstick, a bit of foundation on his cheek and neck from where Suzy rubbed against him, but she still looked flawless hovering above him, bouncing slightly. She looked downright smug.

On his back, he had quite the view. Suzy was on all fours on top of him, and Arin was doing her from behind, straddling his thighs. And he wasn't allowed to touch. What a load of horse shit.

“I'm going to die,” hissed Dan. His fingers curled into the sheets and he desperately wanted to hitch his knees up to pull both of them closer, but he knew better. He had a few hand prints on his ass from his disobedience before. He ground his ass against the sheets just to feel the burn a little more. “I'm going to die because you're going to kill me, right here.”

Suzy bit down on her bottom lip as she shifted her weight and reached down with one hand. She didn't even have to say anything for him to squirm and moan. She was going to get herself off right there, probably cum all over his stomach because in this position was when she was getting the right stimulation to be able to squirt, and he could imagine having all of that fucking sticky mess on his dick and stomach – he desperately wanted it, to be able to wrap his hand around his cock with her mess all over him and jack it.

“Come _on_ , please, please!” Dan dropped his head back forcefully on the bed and whined pathetically.

Arin was sitting back on Dan's shins, Suzy was sliding forward to sit on Dan's chest, and Dan was going to _sob_.

She dragged her sex along his stomach, leaving a wet trail there. Her scent was strong and very obviously aroused. He was going to smell like it for days and he couldn't be happier, thinking about running his hands all over himself and coming back to smell Suzy's pleasure all over his chest. She was still touching herself, too, her legs quaking as her knees tucked themselves closer and under his arms.

“You want me to cum on you, Danny?” breathed Suzy. She shook, fingers unrelenting. “Are you going to be a good boy?”

Arin's impossibly warm hands swept along Dan's thighs and up, thumbing the vee of his hips. He bucked and whimpered, eyes glancing between both of Suzy's.

“Yes, yes, I'll do anything. I'll do – I want you to cum on me, Suze. Holy shit, oh my God.”

Suzy shushed him, hand finding his hair and tugging, forcing his head down to the mattress again. “Say you're going to be a good boy.”

Dan swallowed forcibly before taking a steadying breath. “I-I'll be a good boy.”

“Yeah?” Suzy cooed. She rocked her hips against his chest.

“Yeah. Yeah, fuck yeah.”

Suzy let out a small moan, knees squeezing closer. She could feel her orgasm welling up inside of her, and she knew that it was going to be a wet one. Suzy scooted herself up closer, gasping and biting her lips.

“I'll be your good boy, Suze, just let me...” Dan's hands hovered above her thighs before setting them down again on the bed, eyes pleading.

Stifling a moan, Suzy squeezed her eyes shut as she came, the gush of pleasure leaving her. She could hear Dan let out a groan, obviously just loving the situation. Forced to watch, forced to be a bystander. He was so desperate to be involved, he would be glad to be some tool for Suzy to get off with.

“Oh my God! Oh my fucking God.” Dan was awed, feeling the rivulets of liquid stream down his chest, musty and clover-y and fucking hot as shit. He breathed fast, some of it pooling in the dip in his neck, and it was. Amazing.

Arin didn't hesitate getting to work, either, blowing Danny like it was his meal ticket.

Suzy pulled her fingers away from herself, slowly offering them to Dan with a hazy look in her eye, but Dan lurched to get them in his mouth. His tongue twirled around each tip and he moaned, bucking his hips and sucking her fingers.

“That's it, baby, you're doing so good. Gonna cum for me?” Suzy whispered. Dan opened his mouth with a subtle pop around her fingers and nodded weakly.

Dan was going to go nuts. He felt surrounded by everything, by Suzy's legs straddling his chest, her beautiful ass on his chest and stomach, her scent everywhere. Arin was still sitting on his legs, too, and he was leaning down on his thighs to be able to blow him – not to mention Arin was sucking his dick – so everything was covered.

Unconsciously, Dan brought his hands up, putting them on Suzy's hips and thighs. He realized too late when her soft skin was in his palms that he had disobeyed her.

Suzy slapped him across the cheek, his body tensing appropriately before he came undone, cumming in Arin's mouth.

“Aw, fuck – dude!” Arin sputtered.

“S-sorry, holy shit. Fuck, fuck.” Dan put his hands on the bed again, though some sick part of him wished Suzy would hit him again. Maybe harder.

Suzy looked skeptical, though, so without prompting Danny gasped: “Green, green. I'm good. Fucking fantastic. Shit.”

Shifting her body to slide off to the side of Dan's chest, Suzy's leg was still thrown across, but not holding him down so much as just resting on him.

Dan's hands clambered to his own chest to feel the wet spots still there, as well as groping Suzy's calf. His heart still beat hard in his chest, and he was in complete awe as Arin crawled up closer. He was stroking his dick, looking down at him with ruddy cheeks and a heaving chest.

“Can I suck you?” Dan whispered, hands still touching at the mess on his neck.

Suzy's fingers wound themselves in Dan's hair and pulled his head back. Still likely his soul was going to give up and leave. This was so fucking sinfully good.

“Is that how you address your master, Danny?”

“Sir – oh my God, I'm sorry, sir, can I suck you? I wanna... lick her pussy juice off of your cock, I want to fucking _taste_ it–!”

Dan's mouth dropped open and Suzy gently brushed her knuckles against his face. Arin reached down and easily gripped the back of Dan's neck, pulling him up to a sitting position. Suzy moved her leg back and sat behind Dan to help support him.

“Cumming in my mouth... I should punish you for that,” Arin growled. He forced Dan's mouth open with his thumb and fed him his cock, Dan looking obediently into his eyes all the while.

Suzy's hands rubbed against Dan's chest and Arin's thighs, smirking. “He particularly enjoyed being slapped, Arin.”

Going to work, Dan shut his eyes and bobbed his head, Arin helping slightly. The blood was rushing through his ears, almost unable to hear the conversation they were having above and behind him. Dan's hands were planted firmly on the bed, not going to make the same mistake of touching Arin as he did Suzy.

Arin's thumb hooked into Dan's mouth and pulled at his cheek, tilting his head. “You liked that, huh? Getting slapped around?”

The idea sent shivers down Dan's spine. He wasn't into hitting or any kind of violence, but being manhandled by Arin and being fucked roughly by Suzy was surprisingly in his repertoire of kinks. He could still feel the sting of Suzy's hand on his cheek and his stomach twisted with arousal once again.

Dan nodded as much as he could, giving a vocal affirmation that just served as vibrations around Arin's dick. Lips stretched wide, those lipstick marks still all over his face and neck, saliva dripping down the stubble on his chin, not to mention Arin was planning on painting that pretty face with his cum, too...

“You look like a fucking mess,” Arin hummed.

Dan pulled back slightly, getting Arin to let him go so he could swallow and speak.

“Sir, will you slap me?” His voice was raw and he smiled at the sound of it. “Please? I deserve it, I came in your mouth without your permission, and I touched Suzy without...”

Arin's hand came up and clutched Dan's jaw tightly, eyes narrowing. Dan pressed his lips tight, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Arin would definitely hit harder than Suzy.

“You'd like it too much,” Arin said decidedly. He pulled Dan close and rubbed his nose and face into his groin, gripping most of Dan's hair tightly to maneuver his head where he pleased. “You'd like anything I gave you. I bet you would suck Suzy's toes if I turned you around now, huh? Filthy slut.”

Dan's mouth dropped open in a gasp and he immediately came to the conclusion that he liked humiliation more than he liked pain. Arin's nails scraped against his scalp and his pubic hair was grating against Dan's stubble, but everything smelled and tasted like sex and all he could do was hold on for the ride. His hands came up and clutched Arin's thighs desperately, fingers digging into the soft flesh and moaning wantonly. His chest was heaving and he wanted to be suffocated here, cheek pressed tight against Arin's dick, nose crushed against his stomach smelling like sex, sex, sex.

He was hard again before he realized he could be at this age.

Arin pulled him back once more, his other hand gripping Dan's jaw and sliding his dick into his mouth again. “Are you a filthy slut, Danny? Look at you, you're fucking disgusting.”

“Getting hard again already from being used,” Suzy hissed. Her teeth grazed against his shoulder blade and she palmed at Dan's thighs, sneaking their way closer and closer until they wrapped around his dick, pumping slow and hard.

Dan keened and dug his nails into Arin's hips, trying his best to slide Arin's dick as far down as he could go but he had always had a particularly sensitive gag reflex. Spit dripped from his lip and his eyes squeezed shut.

Tugging Dan back by the hair, Arin steered his head back and started to stroke himself, aimed to cover Dan with his cum.

All Dan could do was rag doll his way through this, Suzy stroking his dick and Arin looking down at him adoringly but dark. They locked eyes and Dan smiled. What a fucking mess.

Arin groaned as he came, Dan opening his mouth tiredly and letting some of it drip down into his mouth, catching some with the tip of his tongue.

They all breathed for a moment before Dan let out a gigantic sigh, dropping back against Suzy and batting her hands away from his dick. One orgasm was definitely enough for tonight.

“I need a towel,” he wheezed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](http://uruhead.tumblr.com/) always ready for requests bruh


End file.
